Most weeks on UK Singles Chart
Top 40 most weeks on UK Top 100 singles chart (without re-releases or re-mixes or more entries of the same song with a different label and/or a different catalogue number merged for entries) #Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (160 weeks) (2006) (Pk : 6) #Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (124 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 1) #Frank Sinatra - My Way (124 weeks) (1969) (Pk : 5) #Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling (109 weeks) (2009) (Pk : 1) #Take That - Rule The World (102 weeks) (2007) (Pk : 2) #The Killers - Mr. Brightside (101 weeks) (2004) (Pk : 10) #Kings Of Leon - Use Somebody (100 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 2) #Journey - Don't Stop Believin' (93 weeks) (1982) (Pk : 6) #Oasis - Whatever (92 weeks) (1994) (Pk : 3) #Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (92 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 11) #Goo Goo Dolls - Stay With You/Iris (82 weeks) (2006 for Iris) (Pk : 3) #Flo Rida feat. T-Pain - Low (77 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 2) #Beyonce - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (77 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 7) #One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (76 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 1) #Amy Winehouse - Rehab (76 weeks) (2006) (Pk : 7) #Adele - Someone Like You (75 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 1) #Adele - Make You Feel My Love (72 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 4) #David Guetta feat. Sia - Titanium (74 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 1) #Rihanna feat. Jay-Z - Umbrella (71 weeks) (2007) (Pk : 1) #LMFAO feat. Lauren Bennett - Party Rock Anthem (71 weeks) (2011) (Pk : 1) #Jessie J feat. B.o.B - Price Tag (70 weeks) (2011) (Pk : 1) #Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody (69 weeks) (1973) (Pk: 1) #New Order - Blue Monday (69 weeks) (1983) (Pk : 9) #The Pogues feat. Kirsty McColl - Fairytale Of New York (67 weeks) (1987) (Pk : 2) #Judy Collins - Amazing Grace (67 weeks) (1970) (Pk : 5) #Tinie Tempah - Pass Out (65 weeks) (2010) (Pk : 1) #Kanye West feat. Jamie Foxx - Gold Digger (65 weeks) (2005) (Pk : 2) #Adele - Rolling In The Deep (65 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 2) #Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (64 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 2) #Oasis - Cigarettes & Alcohol (64 weeks) (1994) (Pk : 7) #Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (63 weeks) (1983) (Pk : 1) #Gotye feat. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (63 weeks) (2012) (Pk: 1) #The Fray - How To Save A Life (63 weeks) (2007) (Pk : 4) #Elbow - One Day Like This (63 weeks) (2008) (Pk : 4) #Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (62 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 2) #The Script - The Man Who Can't Be Moved (62 weeks) (2008) (Pk: 2) #LMFAO - Sexy And I Know It (61 weeks) (2011) (Pk: 5) #The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition (60 weeks) (2009) (Pk : 6) #Eminem feat. Rihanna - Love The Way You Lie (59 weeks) (2010) (Pk: 2) #Oasis - Some Might Say (57 weeks) (1995) (Pk : 1) without reaching Top 10 minimum of 20 weeks *Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (Pk : 11) weeks *Train - Hey Soul Sister (Pk: 18) weeks *Birdy - Skinny Love (Pk: 17) weeks *Lady Antebellium - Need You Now (Pk: 15) weeks *MGMT - Kids (Pk : 16) weeks *Oasis - Shakermaker (Pk : 11) weeks *Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk : 13) weeks *Florence + The Machine - Shake It Out (Pk : 12) weeks *Disclosure feat. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) weeks *Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (Pk: 12) weeks *Amy Winehouse - Tears Dry On Their Own (Pk : 16) weeks *Otto Knows - Million Voices (Pk: 14) weeks *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 12) weeks *Of Monsters & Men - Little Talks (Pk: 12) weeks *Amy Winehouse - You Know I'm No Good (Pk : 18) weeks *Emeli Sandé - My Kind Of Love (Pk: 17) weeks *Rudimental feat. John Newman and Alex Clare - Not Giving In (Pk: 14) weeks *Flo Rida feat. Timbland - Elevator (Pk : 20) weeks without reaching Top 20 minimum of 15 weeks *Skrilex feat. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk : 24) weeks *Florence + The Machine - Dog Days Are Over (Pk : 23) weeks *The Script - Breakeven (Pk : 21) weeks *Oasis - Supersonic (Pk : 31) weeks *MGMT - Time To Pretend (Pk : 35) weeks *Chris Rea - Driving Home For Christmas (Pk : 33) weeks *MGMT - Electric Feel (Pk : 22) weeks *Amy Winehouse - Valerie Live Lounge version (Pk : 37) weeks *Jake Bugg - Lightning Bolt (Pk : 26) weeks ("One Day Like This" by Elbow spent its first 53 weeks in the Top 100 without reaching the Top 20 peaked at 35 during that time. It didn't reach the Top 20 until it re-entered at 4 on week ending 25/08/2012 after being used in the London 2012 Olympics Closing Ceremony.) without reaching Top 40 minimum of 10 weeks *45 King - The King Is Here/The 400 Number (Pk : 60) weeks *Israel Kamakawi'wole - Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Pk : 44) weeks *Vampire Weekend - A-Punk (Pk : 55) weeks *Drake feat. Kanye West, Lil Wayne & Eminem - Forever (Pk : 42) weeks *Newton Faulkner - Teardrop (Pk : 57) weeks *Olly Murs - Busy (Pk: 45) weeks *Snow Patrol - Crack The Shutters (Pk : 43) weeks *Drake - Headlines (Pk : 57) weeks without reaching Top 75 minimum of 5 weeks *Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (Pk : 82) weeks *Drake feat. Lil Wayne - The Motto (Pk : 80) weeks *The Black Keys - Lonely Boy (Pk : 80) weeks *Styx - Mr. Roboto (Pk : 90) weeks *Nightmare On Wax - Dextrous (Pk : 91) weeks *Kylie Minogue - Santa Baby (Pk : 76) weeks *Micheal Buble - It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas (Pk : 77) weeks which stayed in the top 40 less than 20 weeks minimun of 60 weeks which stayed in the top 40 less than 10 weeks mininum of 30 weeks which stayed in the top 40 less than 5 weeks minimun of 15 weeks *The Killers - Mr. Brightside (3 weeks) weeks *Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me (5 weeks) weeks Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles